


Un día

by Cisma_Dazai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, keith (voltron) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisma_Dazai/pseuds/Cisma_Dazai
Summary: Qué sucede cuando el capitán del Atlas se decide por hacer sus propias compras en la tierra luego de que la guerra haya finalizado?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Un día

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdollrory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdollrory/gifts).



> Luego de dar vueltas con varias ideas para fics de Voltron, gracias a que una amiga me dió una consigna para escribir, por fin me decido a hacer mi primer post. Espero que lo disfruten, tal vez no sea una gran historia, pero al menos espero les saque una risita.

Hacía unos meses que estaban de vuelta en la tierra luego de la guerra, y por mucho que lo había estado evitando, Shiro ya no podía seguir pidiéndole a Hunk que le trajera los víveres necesarios para sobrevivir. Es por ello que el día de hoy tomó coraje y se decidió por fin ir al supermercado, una tarea muy simple para cualquier mortal, pero una de las más engorrosas para Shiro. 

Se decide por ir uno de los supermercados grandes dado que Hunk le comentó que tienen mejores precios.

Se para por un momento en la entrada del lugar para observar cuál era la mejor forma de proceder, había ideado una estrategia previa, sabía que no debía detenerse en las góndolas del principio dado que sólo contienen golosinas y cosas no muy necesarias, para cubrir antojos momentáneos. 

Además, luego de una charla previa con Keith, había logrado conocer la zona; los lácteos a la derecha en pasillo luego de las latas, la verdulería, panadería y carnicería al fondo, los objetos de higiene y limpieza a la izquierda en bien abandonaba la carnicería, y los productos de despensa en los dos pasillos del medio luego de los objetos de limpieza. 

Era evidente que no podía tener problemas, el lugar era más grande de lo que imaginó, pero ha estado en laberintos de lava y selvas desconocidas, cuán dificultoso podría ser hacer las compras.

Se decide entonces por tomar un changuito grande, al menos de esa forma podría hacer una única compra hasta el próximo mes. Llevaba una mochila con lo necesario para pagar y las llaves del departamento. 

Se dirige a pasar por los detectores y los mismos comienzan a sonar. Shiro no se siente aludido por el sonido y prosigue su camino, cuando de pronto el guardia del lugar lo frena y le pide que se detenga, que pase nuevamente y muestre su mochila. Le explica que no puede ingresar con pertenencias, que debe dejarlas en los casilleros detrás de las cajas. 

No comprendía demasiado el pedido, no le estaba prestando mucha atención, sólo tenía en su mente el mapa de compras, escuchó algo de robos y precaución, pero su mente estaba en su objetivo, no podía establecer una plática con el guardia sobre ello, aunque pudiera darle varios consejos. Terminó por consentir al guardia y se encamina a dejar sus pertenencias. 

Primero deja el carrito donde estaba previamente, alguién más podría necesitarlo en el tiempo que no lo ocupa. 

Una vez en los casilleros, revisa detenidamente por un rato el número 12, tenía el tamaño perfecto para su mochila, pero aún no determinaba la forma de abrirlo. Comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez había que utilizar algún juego de palabras, o si la llave era tal vez la toma de sus huellas digitales, o el reconocimiento de su retina, recuerda que esa metodología era utilizada en los shoppings galácticos cerca de Arus.

De esa forma comenzó a probar las múltiples posibilidades haciendo muecas y extravagantes movimientos con su cuerpo, tanto que estaba casi agotado y le dolían sus cachetes. Luego de un tiempo intentando, se detuvo para idear un nuevo plan y pudo notar cómo la gente a su alrededor le miraba extraño. 

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, incluso pensó en llamar a Pidge, era una genia de la tecnología después de todo. Pero su orgullo le gana por un segundo y se decide por intentar una vez más.

Al cabo de un rato un joven se acerca entrado en curiosidad y termina por ayudarlo. Le comenta la metodología para abrirlo, todo lo que necesitaba era una moneda de $1. La insertaba para abrir, repitiendo lo mismo a la hora de salir.

Shiro comprendió la mecánica sin mayor dificultad, aunque, no traía monedas, por lo que consulta si existía otra forma de lograrlo. El joven responde negativamente y termina por regalarle una. 

Shiro quedó impactado por ese acto, hacía tiempo que escuchaba decir a la gente de su edad que la juventud ha perdido los valores y no se preocupa por nadie. Se abalanza entonces sobre el joven, quien se siente evidentemente acosado, y le dice que si lo encuentra a la salida lo recompensará debidamente. 

Ahora si, va a tomar un changuito nuevo. Los grandes ya no están disponibles, mira su derecha, los más chicos tampoco. 

Termina por tomar una de las canastas pequeñas con ruedas, no creía que todo lo pensaba comprar cupiera allí, pero tal vez podría hacer varios viajes una vez ubicados los víveres y cosas que necesitaba. 

De esa forma ingresa por fin al lugar, toma los lácteos que buscaba y se dirige directo a la carnicería, que a su suerte y gracias a la estrategia previa, ubicó sin problemas. 

Luego de reunir lo básico, algunas verduras y semillas para complementar bien su dieta, se dirige a los objetos de limpieza. En ese momento se da cuenta que no entraban en la canasta, la misma estaba ya llena. Por lo que se decide en tomar lo que necesitaba y agrupar todo. Toma varias cosas entonces que cree necesarias y deja todo en una esquina, resguardado entre una góndola y lo que parecía ser el ingreso a un depósito. Ahora sólo debía llevar el resto cerca de las cajas y listo.

Al llegar a las cajas, la cola era impresionantemente larga, Shiro no podía razonar cuánto tiempo le tomaría esto y comenzó a sentir asombro y algo de pena por quienes los hacían con frecuencia, incluso se le vino a la mente Hunk, no podía creer que lo hacía por él todo el tiempo.

Deja entonces lo que había tomado haciendo fila sin considerar una mejor estrategia y vuelve a la sección de limpieza.

En su camino de vuelta nota una sección de la que Keith no le había comentado y se detiene a curiosear, la cola era lo suficientemente larga para permitirse un poco de distracción.

La sección vendía electrodomésticos, vajilla y demás objetos para el hogar y por alguna razón que no comprende, siente una emoción casi ansiosa y se siente definitivamente cautivado por los objetos. Se vió realmente tentado por la cama para la esponja de lavar los platos y por esos repasadores coloridos súper baratos. 

Comienza entonces a recorrer la zona y tomar todas esas increíbles novedades que se le presentaban, al tiempo que el malestar anterior y agobiante desaparece. Si hubiera sabido con antelación la existencia de esto, probablemente habría venido antes al supermercado. 

Toma todo lo que le llama la atención, incluso una pava eléctrica blanca y brillante que se mostraba a mitad de precio. No estaba seguro de si la necesitaba, pero era muy económica para dejarla pasar. Hizo lo mismo con tazas y platos de vidrio.

El tiempo pasaba, y Shiro apilaba objetos de su interés al costado de una góndola para luego analizar cómo llevarlos. De pronto, ve que una señora deja un chango grande vacío en el pasillo. 

No le resulta adecuada la actitud de la mujer, después de todo hay una sección para dejarlos, pero no quiso inmiscuirse y reprenderla por su mal acto dado que no podía negar que el chango le venía perfecto para llevar todo.

Así vuelve y comienza a meter los objetos en el chango, feliz de que todo estuviera saliendo perfecto, incluso se dió el lujo de sumar algunas cosas más ahora que tenía espacio.

Al terminar allí, sigue en la siguiente zona desconocida, la ropa de cama, olvidando por completo los víveres que dejó previamente haciendo fila por él.

Al tiempo recuerda la razón por la que había venido al supermercado en principio y se reprende obligándose a ir por los objetos de limpieza.

Se toma su tiempo para analizar la mejor manera de llegar y comienza retrocediendo en sus pasos, haciendo todo el camino de vuelta igual que el ida. Al menos eso le pareció, después de todo, sabe en su interior que la mayor porción de tiempo estuvo distraído. Vuelve hacia atrás para encontrar las góndolas de vinos, las de la entrada a sección de electrodomésticos y su guía a la sección de objetos de limpieza. 

Todo iba bien, hasta de pronto nota que las góndolas que buscaba no estaban en ningún lugar. Hizo varias combinaciones de vueltas y retrocedió en varias oportunidades, pero simplemente no aparecían. 

Camina un largo tiempo buscando al menos encontrar las cajas, su resignación ya evidente, pero el lugar se había convertido en un laberinto inmenso similar a un holograma que se repetía una y otra vez a su alrededor.

Todo se hacía cada vez más y más confuso y tanto su energía como su paciencia desaparecían al punto de querer enloquecer. Piensa incluso en comenzar a derribar las góndolas hasta encontrar la salida, pero se contiene, no podía perder la cordura en ese momento y comienza a repetirse a sí mismo sus palabras: “la paciencia da concentración” como si fuera un mantra al que debía arraigarse para poder seguir. 

Decide entonces seguir a las personas que pasan a su alrededor, pero por alguna razón que no comprende, tampoco es de ayuda y además, la gente le observa como si fuera un loco acosador o algo así, sus miradas son fulminantes, por lo que detiene esa estrategia.

De pronto el lugar va quedando vacío y las personas que hasta hace unos segundos estaban por todos lados desaparecen, incluso algunas secciones apagan las luces y se comienza a anunciar en el alto parlante el cierre del lugar. 

Se siente entonces impotente y algo agobiado.

Lo entendía, pronto se quedaría encerrado en el lugar y ni siquiera podía asegurar que al día siguiente saldría adecuadamente.

Todo se vuelve cada vez más oscuro pero cuando cree que se desmayaría del cansancio por fin se encuentra en la sección de limpieza con sus cosas en el rincón en que las había dejado. Siente que cobra fuerzas ante el nuevo acontecimiento, en cualquier exploración, sin conocimiento adecuado de la zona, cualquier pequeño logro debe ser entendido como una ganancia. 

Cree así que le sería posible arribar a la salida, pero todo se convierte nuevamente en un laberinto inexplicablemente grande e interminable. 

Para estas alturas su energía positiva era inexistente, por lo que se sienta cerca de una caja grande de quesos y abraza su pava eléctrica nueva tratando lograr centrarse y volver a sí. Los supermercados eran definitivamente lugares maravillosos pero terroríficos al mismo tiempo. 

Cuando por fin todas las luces se apagan, Shiro sabe que se encontraba perdido y la desolación ocupa su mente. Superado por la circunstancia, se decide por acomodarse y dormir en el lugar.

De pronto, el guardia del lugar haciendo sus rondas, lo encuentra tirado en el piso rodeado de varios objetos, por lo que Shiro se alegra y comienza a explicarle que no lograba dar con la salida.

Por su puesto que el guardia no le cree y termina intentando dar esas mismas explicaciones a la policía, cosa que lo obliga a llamar a Keith para que le ayude a aclarar las cosas. 

El menor aparece en un santiamén, observando a Shiro algo atónito, aunque en su interior sabía que era una posibilidad para Shiro. 

Luego de aclarar todo de alguna forma, Shiro se ve obligado a abandonar su pava y el resto de los objetos que aún tenía en sus manos y es arrastrado por Keith al departamento donde lo esperaban los paladines para la cena. 

Cuando ve a todos en el lugar comienza a abrazarlos y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro como si hubiera terminado una batalla. Shiro había entrado al lugar a las 10 am y eran ya las 8 pm, definitivamente había sido una batalla. Ahora sólo le quedaba idear cómo haría para volver al día siguiente y lograr su cometido. 


End file.
